In fabricating media for hard disk drives (“HDD”), bit patterned media (“BPM”) may be used in the storage industry because of their high storage capacity. The storage capacity of BPM depends on the density of the magnetic islands, or “bits” on the media substrate surface. As such, research in the area of BPM fabrication has mainly been devoted to creating consistent and uniform patterns of bits on a BPM substrate. However, HDD media have different regions besides the regions used for storing data (i.e., “data zones”). For example, in addition to data zones, a typical HDD will have “servo zones” used to describe the data in the data zones. The servo zones contain information such as head position, timing, and track-following information for the respective data zones. A typical HDD may have numerous data zones, and numerous servo zones corresponding to those data zones.